In the Arms of Another
by sair
Summary: Liz brings someone back with her from her long summer away from Roswell. Please R
1. Default Chapter Title

She grabbed her bag out of the boot and slammed the lid shut with her free hand. "Thanks for the ride home, We really appreciate it" Liz said looking up at Joshua who was standing behind her. "I hope to visit you again soon Aunt Sarah. Have a good trip home". Liz watched as the car drove off into the distance. The summer was over, it was back to reality.  
"We better be getting inside, it's starting to get cold" Joshua said with a little smile before grabbing Liz's hand and dragging her through the front doors of the Crashdown.   
Liz scrambled through door trying to get her heavy bag on her back.. The second she looked up her eyes met a deep gaze. Liz's knee's went weak and her heart started to race, she tried to keep in control but it was pretty hard. Then suddenly a voice broke her from her gaze,  
"Hey sweetie! It's so nice to see you home " Liz's mom said with her arms stretched out wide. Liz walked into them and gave her mother a little squeeze.  
"It's nice to be home. Mom meet Joshua, he's a friend of Aunt Sarah" Liz explained with a smile while putting her arm around his shoulders  
"It's so nice to meet you Mrs Parker, Liz has told me a lot about you" Joshua explained before flashing Liz a little smile.  
"It's nice to meet you too. How long will Joshua be staying Liz?" Mrs Parker asked with a forced smile. Liz knew her mother wasn't too hot on the idea of Liz being a complete stranger staying at their home but it wouldn't be for long.  
"Oh, only a couple of days" Liz answered grabbing Joshua by the hand "We better go, I wanna show Joshua around while it's still light" Liz explained before pulling Joshua off through the doors and up the stairs into her room. "Thank God that's over" Liz said with a sigh with her back against the door  
"I think it went well, at least she didn't freak out like you said she would" Joshua said sitting down on Liz's bed.   
"Yea, it could have been a lot worse" Liz explained walking across the room and sitting down next to Joshua on the bed. "So how about me taking you to see the sights, it'll take about 10 minutes!" Liz joked getting up and grabbing his hand before tugging him off the bed.  
"Sounds like fun!" Joshua said in a sarcastic voice.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max's eyes were drawn immediately to the door as soon as he heard a noise. He'd been doing it all day. Maria had told him that she was expecting Liz back that day so Max had sat himself down early that morning and refused to move until he saw Liz walk through that door. As soon as she did his body seemed to stop working. He could feel his heart was still beating because it seemed like it was gunna explode through his chest. His mind went blank and his mouth felt like it was on the floor. She took his breath away. As soon as their eyes caught each others he tried to send her images, it was something he'd learnt to do over the summer period but it seemed like she'd some how blocked him. Max looked away as soon as he saw the guy she was with give him a suspicious look. Who was he and what was he doing with HIS Liz. Max had got Liz's aunt's number off Maria and been calling her practically everyday since. He'd never managed to talk to Liz though, her aunt had always fobbed him off with excuses like she was out or she wasn't feeling well. Max couldn't understand why she didn't want to talk to him, he hadn't done anything wrong. Max had been hurt too but he still wanted to speak to Liz, didn't she love him anymore?  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"And to your left you'll see the UFO Center" Liz said pointing to the building across the street. Liz had been doing the tour guide thing for the past hour and she was aching all over. She'd been travelling all day and just wanted to lie on the sofa in front of the TV with a big mug of hot chocolate. "And that complete our tour, thanks for coming and I hope you come back soon" Liz said taking a little bow while Joshua clapped  
"I will certainly come back if my guides look anything like you" Joshua said with a cheeky smile while grabbing Liz round the waist.  
"Hahaha well I can't promise anything, this tour guide thinks it's about time to retire" She said with a sigh leaning back against his chest  
"Well we better get back then, it's back to work tomorrow"  
"Don't remind me" Liz groaned. She really didn't want to face all her friends again, not just yet. She wasn't ready for all the questions specially the ones involving a certain person.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"So are you going to tell me who that VERY cute guy is over there? He hasn't taken his eyes off you all morning, he reminds me of another guy we both know" Maria said raising her eyebrows in Liz's direction.   
"His name is Joshua if you must know" Liz said filling up the coffee beaker  
"Where did you meet him?" Maria asked trying to get everything out of Liz before she could make an excuse to get away  
"He knows my aunt, what's it to you anyway, I thought you might have enough problems yourself." Liz said grabbing an order of chips from the counter and taking them over to the table before returning to where Maria was standing  
"Oh you mean Michael, well we're back together and everything's fine. I went to see him after the whole Mother speech thing. We talked it out and we're the happiest we've ever been. I wish I could say the same thing about Max" Maria said indicating a very depressed looking Max sitting in one of the booths staring over at them  
"Well it's up to him to sort things out with Tess, I'm out of the picture now. I helped them out and now they're on their own" Liz explained trying not to look over Max who she could tell was looking right at her. She could always tell, she felt a light tingle on her face or whoever his gaze went. It used to make Liz feel alive but now..but now it just made her feel empty.  
"They might not need you but he does. Look at him Liz, he's lost without you" Maria said with a sigh "He's been going mad not being able to talk to you. He bugged me for weeks for your number so I finally gave in and ever since he's been calling but with no luck. Why wouldn't you talk to him?" Maria asked putting her arms around her shoulders making sure Liz couldn't get out of answering  
"I just couldn't. I really don't feel like talking about it right now" Liz said looking away, she moved her gaze onto Joshua who gave her a little smile. Liz smiled back, she loved the way that the side of his mouth curled up at the sides....  
"Liz! Hello!" Maria shouted moving her hands back and forth in front of Liz's face before following her gaze.  
"Has he got anything to do with you avoiding Max?" Maria asked nudging Liz   
"No! Not at all. He just helped me realise that there's more to life than Max Evans" Liz said with a smile before darting off over to Josh's table.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max watched as Liz talked to Maria a the counter, he wondered what they were talking about. As soon as Maria pointed over in Max's direction he knew they were discussing him and Liz. He watched as Liz tried not to look over at him but then looked over at the guy in the booth next to him. Max looked over the top of the booth at the guy who seemed to be getting a lot of Liz's attention . He was medium height, light brown hair and blue eyes. He was one of those "pretty" guys. He seemed rather wrapped up in Liz which made Max feel really comfortable. Max shifted in his seat as he saw Liz walk over in his direction,  
"Liz! Could I talk to you for a minute" Max called out with a smile. What was he doing?! What was he gunna say?!  
"Hey Max, what's up?" Liz asked with a smile  
"I just wanted to say hi, I haven't seen you all summer. What have you been up to?" Max asked   
"I just went to my aunts and chilled out really. The place was amazing.." Liz continued but Max couldn't stand it any longer  
"Who is that guy you came in with the other day?" Max asked intterupting Liz  
"Oh that's Joshua, we met at my aunts" Liz explained forcing a smile on her face, this was getting really uncomfortble  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Max asked in a low voice not wanting him to hear  
"What?" Liz asked sounding shocked. Max could tell that Liz really didn't want to answer the question but he needed to know  
"Are you two seeing each other? Is he your friend or your..your boyfriend?" Max asked not wanting to say the last word, he couldn't imagine Liz being with anyone but him.  
"He's....this is none of your business Max" Liz said starting to walk away but Max grabbed her arm turning her to face him again,  
"Liz, I really want to know. I know it's personal but...but I just need to know" Max explained looking down at the table and dropping her arm, he couldn't believe he was being like this.  
"He's...he's my boyfriend Max"   
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

In the Arms of Another, Part 2  
Author: Sara  
Category: M/L  
Summary: Liz finds comfort in arms of another  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell:(. Melinda Metz is my God!  
  
Max felt like Liz had just ripped his heart out of his chest and was stamping on it, how could she be with another? His vision started to blur from the tears forming in his eyes, he had to get out of there.  
"We I, er wish you both the best of luck" Max said quietly, he couldn't get himself to think straight. Liz had a boyfriend!  
"I'm so sorry Max, I..." Liz said apologising but Max interrupted.  
"I just remembered, I have to help my mum with...um with the..er dinner" Max said quickly getting up out of the booth, "Goodbye Liz" Max whispered pausing for a second in front of her. That statement was more than just a simple goodbye, to him it meant the end of their relationship even though Liz said goodbye months ago. Max darted for the door, he didn't want her to try and apologise again. She hadn't done anything wrong, why couldn't she move on?  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Liz watched as Max make a quick exit after her confession. How could she do that to him? Liz sank into the booth with a sigh, she just wanted the ground to swallow her up. She replayed the event in her head slowly, the look on his face was one she wouldn't forget. It was one of shock, anger and the worst of all...pain. A life without Max was not a life worth living.   
"Liz? Are you ok?" Joshua asked crouched down next to the door "Who was that guy?"   
"I'm just tired, working really takes it out of you" Liz said getting up from the booth and moving towards the counter. She did hear Joshua ask about Max but she really didn't want to talk about that right now especially to him.  
"Well do you mind if I take off for a while, this guy invited me to this new club that's apparently opening down just outside town. Do you mind? I can stay if you want, it wouldn't.." Joshua explained standing behind her as she sorted out the next set of orders on the counter.  
"Yea sure, go right ahead. Have fun!" Liz said turning around, "Just come up my ladder when you get back so you don't wake my parents" Liz explained with a smile  
"Thanks, you're the greatest!" Joshua said wrapping Liz up in a hug  
"The greatest" Liz mumbled with a sigh against his shoulder, she couldn't believe she'd been such a bitch to Max.  
"Well I better be off then, don't wait up!" Joshua shouted as he practically ran out of the Crashdown. Liz watched as he jumped into a car and gave her a little wave. Joshua was great, everything she could ask for but he wasn't Max.  
~X~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max flopped down on his bed, what was he gunna do? Liz had basically abandoned him, he was lost without her. Usually he would either spend his evenings with Liz, writing to her or calling her but now he couldn't do any of those. Max climbed off the bed and moved over to his CD collection, he always listened to depressing music when he felt low. Max put his David Grey album on, that's depressing enough he thought. Max grabbed the pad of paper which was sitting on his desk, sat down on the end of his bed and started to write. He always found that writing was a way of releasing all his emotions, if he just left them inside without sharing them they became his life and he slowly started to shut down. He found it hard to share his feelings with anyone so he just wrote them down, it always made him feel better.   
"Max honey, dinner's ready" Mrs Evans called out from down the hall  
"I'm not really hungry mom, I eat at the Crashdown earlier" Max explained. He hadn't actually eaten all day but he couldn't stomach anything right now.  
"Oh well i'll leave something in the cupboard for later then sweetie" Mrs Evans replayed walking back into the kitchen. Max felt like locking the door, turning off the light and spending the whole evening by himself, not socialising with anyone. Max always wished he could just turn the world off for awhile but he knew that was impossible.   
Max looked at the clock, it was 9:00. It was too early to go to sleep, what could he do? He knew what he wanted to do, he wanted to go see Liz. Why couldn't he? Just because she had a boyfriend didn't mean he couldn't be friends with her.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"I'm off now Liz, see you tomorrow" Maria shouted from the back room  
"Okay, night" Liz shouted back as she brushed the floor of the cafe. Maria had surprised her, she hadn't bugged her for details about her little confrontation with Max earlier. It wasn't Maria's business anyway but Maria never saw it that way, she always needed to know everything about everyone.  
Liz finished up downstairs in the cafe and headed up to her room for a nice long bath. Liz started to run the bath while she cleared up her room a little, Joshua had turned it into a complete mess.  
Liz sinked low in the bath so that the water covered most of her body. Liz went through all the events of the day, the event that stuck out most was when she was with Max. It always was, he made her forget about anything else in the world like he was the only one who exsisted at that very moment in time. Right she had to sort through her thoughts, Max had been her boyfriend but she broke up with him when she heard his destiny. She met Joshua at her aunts and brought him back here. It was obviously going to cause some kind of stir bringing him back here so soon after the break up but she had to move on some time right? Liz looked at her watch, it was about 9:00 already. Liz climbed out of the bath and got dry, she wanted some alone time before Joshua got back. Liz pulled on her baggy trousers and tank top, grabbed her diary and headed out onto her balcony. She lied down on her sun lounger and began to write. She wanted to record every moment, every feeling that she had experienced today.  
"Liz!" What was that? Liz thought, that sounded like...like Max!  
"Liz!" There it was again, she moved over to the wall and peered down onto the street below. It WAS Max!  
"Can I come up? I think we need to talk"   



	3. Default Chapter Title

In the Arms of Another, Part 2  
Author: Sara  
Category: M/L  
Summary: Liz finds comfort in arms of another.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell:(. Melinda Metz is my God  
  
"Sure Max, come right up" Liz whispered down to Max who was standing on the walkway below. Max knew this was going to be really uncomfortable but it had to be done sometime, he had to get a few things off his chest because they were tearing him up inside. Max slowly climbed up the ladder to Liz's bedroom, his hands were wet with sweat which made it hard to grip. He jumped over the wall and stood a few paces away from Liz. She was wearing her baggy trousers which hung low on her waist and her tight tank top, that combination always drove him crazy. Focus Max!  
"I just wanted to apologise for leaving so abruptly earlier, I was just..." Max explained placing his hands in his pockets. He had to control where his hands were going, he may get carried away with the way she looked, smelt and oh god the way she tasted.  
"Shocked, I know. I should have spoken to you before hand and explained" Liz said interrupting Max, she needed to say some things too.   
"I knew you probably had found someone else, I kinda guessed from the lack of response to my letters and phone calls" Max explained, his eyes fell to the ground. "I just didn't want to admit it to myself, there was always some hope that maybe you were just busy but when I saw you with him it just hit me" Max sighed "You'd found someone else and you were no longer mine"   
"I wasn't yours way before then Max. We broke up that day at the desert, when you heard what your purpose was and that you're meant to be with...with Tess" Liz said pausing before the last word, she hated saying that bitches name.  
"Yea but did you really think i'd want to be with her? After everything we've been through do you REALLY think i'd want to marry her, spend the rest of my life with her?" Max asked with raised eyebrows looking back up at Liz.  
"I knew you wouldn't want to at first but I thought if I was out of the picture you may start to get used to the idea and then eventually follow your destiny and be happy" Liz explained  
"I'll never be happy with anyone but you Liz" Max said taking a step towards her.  
"I know you feel like that now but love takes time Max, you haven't even given her a chance" Liz said trying to take a step back but her body seemed to resist.  
"I don't need to give her a chance, I know she's not you. What's the point in being with her when all I think about it you" Max explained noticing Liz hadn't moved back. Maybe there was still hope after all. Max thought about taking another step closer to Liz but he thought that would probably just be pushing it.  
"Max you just have to except that we're not meant to be" Liz said, she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes  
"Liz, we're soul mates. Soul mates are meant to be together, live and die together" Max explained desperately wanting to wrap his arms around her but he knew he couldn't.  
"How can we be soul mates when you're destined to be with someone else. Max you have to face the truth, we can't be together" Liz explained sitting down on the nearest chair. Her legs felt like they were going to give way any second, she needed his support.  
"So I just have to settle for watching you be with other guys. It hurts to know that you don't love me anymore and that you'd rather be with someone else." Max explained walking over to stand in front of Liz's chair.  
"I never said I didn't love you Max" Liz said looking up at Max with a full flow of tears rolling down her cheek.  
Max knelt down in front of Liz, placed his hands either side of her face and drew her to him. Max slowly kissed her on the mouth hoping she would respond. Liz opened her mouth and kissed him back. The kiss was slow, deep and passionate, they were throwing all their emotions into the kiss for the other to experience. The kiss quicken, Max slid his hand into Liz's hair and enjoyed the feel of her locks through his fingers. Liz grabbed greedy handfuls of Max's leather jacket, she wanted this to go on forever.  
"Make me stop" Max groaned, making no effort to pull away  
"I don't want you to stop" Liz whispered before Max caught her mouth again in a hard, frantic kiss. She kept having to remember to breath, she was finding it hard to concentrate with Max's hands and lips driving her crazy where ever they went. Max nipped lightly at her bottom lip, taking a quick look at her. Her face was flushed and her mouth was red, swollen from his kisses. Max made a little trail of kisses down her neck to her collar bones. Liz's head flung back and let out a moan, this was wrong she thought to herself but she kept going. Her hands were now under his shirt, feeling his muscles move as he moved around her body. They had to stop, this was completely wrong but how could something that was so wrong feel so right?!  
"Oh my god did you hear that?" Liz asked breaking away from Max for a second.   
"Clang!" there it was again, what was it?  
"Oh my god someone's climbing the ladder!" Max whispered in shock. He got up off the floor and tried to straighten up before whoever it was climbing the ladder saw them. Liz brushed her back with her hands and tried to regain a steady breathing pattern.  
"Hey Liz" Joshua said climbing over the wall and walking towards Liz.  
"Hi Josh, how come you're back so early?" Liz asked trying to take the attention away from her as appearance.  
"It's 11 o'clock hun" He said wrapping his arms around her shoulders and giving her a little kiss on the mouth.  
"Oh really, I must have lost track of time" Liz said looking over at Max, had that really just happened?  
x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max stood watching at Joshua kissed Liz and was waaaay to touchy for his liking.  
"I better head home, i'll leave you two alone" Max said giving Liz a look of pure pain. There were two reasons why he was hurting, 1. Because he had to leave Liz after that very passionate meeting and 2. He had to leave her with Joshua, her boyfriend.  
Liz walked over to Max and gave him a hug,  
"I love you Max" Liz whispered in his ear as she hugged him.   
"I love you too Liz" Max whispered back before climbing back down the ladder.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

In the Arms of Another, Part 2  
Author: Sara  
Category: M/L  
Summary: Liz finds comfort in arms of another.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell:(. Melinda Metz is my God  
  
Liz walked as Max slowly climbed down the ladder and disappeared out of sight, Joshua turned,  
"So what did he want?" Joshua asked with a little attitude  
"He just wanted to talk" Liz explained sitting back down on the patio chair  
"About what exactly?" Joshua asked pacing the balcony  
"We just needed to tie up a few loose ends from before I went away" Liz explained rubbing her forehead with her hand, why was he being so difficult?  
"What kind of ends? Were they romantic ends? Were they friendship ends? Did you have a fight? What Liz? I've seen the way he looks at you and it's clearly nothing to do with friendship" Joshua said continuing to pace but stopped for a brief moment to hear what Liz had to say.  
"Well.....well I think it's none of your business Josh"Liz said getting up in a huff and walking towards her window, she didn't need Josh on her case right now.  
"Wait! I'm your boyfriend, don't you think that MAKES it my business?" Joshua said grabbing Liz's arm and turning her to face him.  
"Look Josh, it's in the past. This is now and the past isn't relevant so can we just drop it" Liz said pulling her arm away and climbing inside.  
"I'm going to bed, i'll see you in the morning"Liz said opening the door and indicating that she wanted him to leave  
"Liz, please don't get mad. It's just that I can't help but be a jealous boyfriend. I still can't believe i'm going out with such a beautiful and intelligent girl, why wouldn't other guys be interested?" Joshua asked standing just outside the door  
"There's nothing to be jealous of, trust me"Liz said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Good night Josh" Liz said quietly before shutting the door. Her life had suddenly just got complicated...well even more than usual.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max slowly climbed down the ladder listening to the conversation that was going on above. Liz was completely avoiding answering Josh's questions. This made Max feel kind of relieved but also a little angry. He wanted Liz to be his but if she was going to be happier with someone else then maybe it's for the best if she stays with them. Max's mind was spinning right now and all he do was sleep, maybe things would seem clearer in the morning. At least he hoped so.  
Max climbed through his window only to be greeted by a worried looking Isabel sitting on his bed.  
"And where have you been?" Isabel asked with her arms crossed, she looked quite angry.  
"I just went for a walk" Max said taking off his shoes and placing them neatly under his desk  
"And just happened to walk past the Crashdown when Liz just happened to be with her boyfriend!" Isabel said straining the last few words.   
"Actually Joshua wasn't there" Max said a matter-a-factly.  
"Ohhhh so you went to see her then and got all the info on her new love interest, i'm impressed. Personally I think he looks kinda cute" Isabel said with smile "but that's not the point" Isabel said with a cough  
"Yea you're right, that's not the point and if you don't mind I would like to get some sleep" Max said flopping down on his bed  
"I have two words for you Max?" Isabel asked towering over him "Move on"Isabel said slowly before turning around and exiting. Max groaned. If only she knew the full story.   
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"Come on Chica, time to get up!" Maria shouted pulling off the covers that were covering Liz. She groaned and turned over so her back wad facing Maria.  
"I don't wanna get up" Liz groaned shoving the pillow over her head. Maria grabbed the pillow and threw it down on the floor behind her.  
"You gotta get to work Liz, we've got hungry customers downstairs" Maria explained pulling at Liz's arm.  
"Can't you cover for me? I didn't get much sleep last night" Liz sat sitting up in bed  
"And why is that?" Maria asked with raised eyebrows guessing it would be something to do with one of the two men in her life.  
"Max came round last night" Liz said flattening her hair down with her hands and gently tucking it behind her eyes.  
"What did you two talk about?" Maria asked but Liz didn't reply, she was looking at something behind her, "Liz?" Maria asked looking confused  
"Morning Josh" Liz said with a smile continuing to look behind Maria. Maria turned around to face Joshua too,  
"Hey Joshua, how's it going?" Maria asked trying to be pleasant even though she did hate the guy. Not because he wasn't a nice guy because he was but because he just complicated things. Her and Max had got quite close over the summer and she hated to see him hurting like this.  
"Fine thanks. Are you okay Liz?" Joshua asked walking towards Liz and giving her a good morning kiss, Liz backed away  
"Yea i'm fine. I'm just about to get ready for work" Liz said getting off the bed and heading for the bathroom "Go ahead, i'll see you two later" Liz said to both of them before entering the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Thank God Josh didn't hear anything about Max Liz thought to herself, that could have got nasty.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max walked into the Crashdown immediately scanning the booths and counter for Liz, It had just come a reaction for him. He walked up to Maria who was standing at the counter,  
"Hey Maria" Max said with a smile taking a seat at the nearest stool  
"Hi Max, what can I get you?" Maria asked ready with her pad and pen  
"Actually I was looking for Liz, when's she coming down?" Max asked looking around for Joshua only to find him glaring at him from one of the far booths.  
"Soon I hope, it's getting kinda busy in here" Maria said putting her pad in her pocket and leaning closer to Max. "So why did you go and see her last night then?" Maria asked resting her head on her hands.  
"I just needed to sort a few things out that's all" Max said trying not to smile at the image of what actually happened last night.  
"Well i'm sure you'll be able to "talk" to her when she comes down" Maria said with a giggle as she walked off to wait some more tables.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Liz ran down the stairs and quickly pushed through the door into the main dining area. "I'm so sorry i'm late Maria" Liz said sliding her headband on.  
"Don't worry about it. You've got a visitor" Maria said pointing to Max sitting at the counter. Maria grabbed the pad of the counter and hurried off.  
"Oh hey Max" Liz said fiddling with the sauce holder with stood on the counter in front of her.  
"Hi Liz, I was wondering whether we could talk about last night?" Max asked with a little grin "Maybe go over it again" Max said with a big grin now covering his face.   
Liz looked behind Max to see Joshua glaring at them both, what was she going to do? "I don't think this is the right place to discuss that Max" Liz said looking up into his eyes,  
"Well maybe we could go back there for a minute, I promise it won't take long" Max said nodding his head in the direction of the back room  
"Well...." Liz started. She really shouldn't do this, it was completely wrong. She had to work and Joshua might over hear "Sure okay as long as it's only for a few minutes" Liz said before leading the way into the back room. You're so stupid!! Liz screamed at herself.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max locked the door behind him and turned around to see a very nervous looking Liz in front of him,  
"So now we're alone, I think we should discuss last night" Max said slowly walking towards him. His eyes slowly dropping to her lips and as she spoke,  
"What part of last night do you want to discuss Max?" Liz asked nervously holding her hands together behind her back, she didn't want to lose control of the situation.  
Max couldn't draw his eyes away from her lips, they looked so soft and red. He would do anything to kiss her right now. Max took another step towards her so they were only a inches apart.  
"How about the very last part?" Max asked with a cheeky grin  



	5. Default Chapter Title

In the Arms of Another, Part 5  
Author: Sara  
Category: M/L  
Summary: Liz finds comfort in arms of another.  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own Roswell:(. Melinda Metz is my God!  
  
Liz watched as Max walked slowly towards her noticing the way his eyes droped to her mouth. The way he was looking at her made her feel like she was his next dinner. Liz's mind went on over drive, what was she gunna do?! Her body needed him but her mind said no. She quickly went through all the options, u can either kiss,talk or run Liz thought to herself. Max was getting closer, she had to decided. Max stopped inches infront of her, her mind went blank. Max bent his head and moved towards her,  
"We shouldn't be doing this Max" Liz said moving her head back so he couldn't reach.  
"I know" Max said breathlessly moving towards her again,  
"No Max, I don't think you understand"Liz said taking a full step back, "I can't go behind Joshua's back. Trust me I want to" Liz said her vision dropping to his mouth "But...but that's wrong" Liz explained shaking her head and looking back at Max.  
"Liz, I know" Max said reaching out and touching the side of Liz's face,  
"Don't touch me Max"Liz said quickly brushing Max's hand away from her face.  
"I don't like doing this either but if this is the only way that I can be like this with you then it's worth it" Max explained, reaching out and touching Liz's arm, Liz looked down at his hand and then back up at Max's face.  
"I can't do this Max, could u....please leave" Liz asked looking away   
"Liz...please" Max begged taking hold of her chin turning it to face him "We should be together" Max said looking straight at her but still Liz refused to look at him. Max let go of her chin and turned to walk out, he reached the door,  
"Let me know when you've reconnected your heart" Max said before exiting the dark room. What did he mean by that? Liz thought to herself.  
  
Liz walked out of the room quickly hopeing no one had noticed where and who she'd been with, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Liz turned around,  
"What did he want?" Joshua asked putting both hands on her shoulders waiting for her answer,  
"He just wanted to finish off what we started last night" Liz said looking up into his eyes, this was getting really hard  
"And what was that?" Joshua asked not letting her go  
"Just stuff, nothing important" Liz said with a little smile "So what are you up today?" Liz asked wrapping her arms around Joshua's neck.  
"Well....i was thinking I would take my favourite girl out for dinner and for a movie" Joshua said with a smile  
"Well i'm sure that can be arranged, what time?" Liz asked unwrapping her arms from around his shoulders and dropping them by her side  
"is 8 okay?" Joshua asked taking his hands off her shoulders  
"8's fine, I guess i'll see you then then" Liz said kissing him lightly before grabbing her pad of paper and getting back to the custumers.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~xx~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Max walked out of the back room quickly trying to ignoring the glare he got from Joshua. Max jumped into his jeep and drove off home, he needed to think things over. He had to come up with ways of getting Liz to realise how much she needed him and how much she loved him, time to think up a plan of action. Max drove down the main street scanning all the shops and cafes he passed, suddenly a flourist came into view. Perfect!  
Max climbed through Liz's window trying to keep hold of the roses he'd just spent his last weeks wages on. He stumbled through and looked up to find Joshua sitting on Liz's bed, if looks could kill....  
"Oh hi Max, are those for Liz?" Joshua asked too polite for comfort  
"Oh these, yea" Max said lifting them up "It's no big deal" Max said dropping them down on the desk beside him  
"Well personally to me, having my girlfriends ex after her again is a big deal. Max she's taken, I suggest u deal with it" Joshua said taking a picture of Liz from his pocket. They were photo booth pictures of Liz and Joshua fooling about. "Look, she's happy where she is" Joshua said holding out the pictures for Max to see.  
"Think what you like Joshua, tell Liz I stopped by" Max said before heading for the window  
"You know what, I think I won't tell her. The less she see's and knows about you the better" Joshua said with a smile before looking back down at the pictures. Max continued to climb out of the window and down the ladder, getting in a fight with Joshua wasn't going to help things with Liz at all. He had to be strong, he couldn't let that bastard get to him.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Liz slowly pulled herself up the stairs, she was so tired, she'd been working all day. It was 7 o'clock already and she really needed to get ready. Liz pushed open the door to her room to find Joshua sitting on her bed holding a bunch of flowers,  
"Hey Josh, what are you doing here? We're not meant to meet till 8" Liz said standing in the door way  
"Yea I know but I just wanted to give you these" Joshua said handing the flowers over to Liz,  
"Wow Josh, they're beautiful. You didn't have to do this" Liz said swinging her arms around his neck  
"Beautiful flowers for a beautiful girl" Joshua said before kissing her slowly on the mouth, gently at first but it quickly got more passionate.  
"We've got all night to do this, I need to get ready" Liz said handing the flowers back to Joshua,"Put these in water while I get ready, i'll meet you downstairs" Liz said watching Joshua leave. Liz pined up her hair and headed for the shower.  
  
Liz finished her shower, pulled on her dressing grown and headed for her wardrobe. She needed to find the perfect out fit for tonight. Liz flicked through her clothes, which should she wear, a two piece or a dress? Her fingers reached her blue knee length dress, perfect. Liz sliped her it on while facing the mirror admiring the reflection. Something caught Liz's eye in the corner of the mirror, someone was standing at her window. She turned around to face the window. The tall figure stepped out of the shadows, Liz gasped. She walked towards the figure slowly staring into his deep soulful eyes. No words passed between them because they both didn't want to break the magical atmosphere around them. Liz reached the window and pulled it open, they were inches away from each other. His voice broke the silence,  
"Liz, I......" He began but was stopped by Liz's finger on his lips. She knew excastly what he was going to say.  



	6. In the Arms of Another Part 6

Liz reached out her other hand and the figure took it, she pulled him through the window so they were both inside her room. His clothes were wet from the rain outside, Liz peeled off his jacket hearing the thump as it hit the floor around their feet. He slowly undid his shirt not taking his eyes off Liz's until it also fell to the floor exposing his bare chest. Liz turned around to her bed and grabbed the blanket which lay at the end, she unfolded it and rapped it around his shoulders. The figure took a step closer. Liz quickly turned around and headed for the door,  
"Liz, don't go" The figure let out in desperation. Liz stopped at the door and turned the lock before swinging around to face him again. The figure bent down slowly and pulled off his drenched trousers to reveal his black boxers. Liz couldn't help but inspect, he was even more beautiful than she'd imagined. She slowly walked to him again so that they were only inches apart. There was silence, they're eyes were saying it all. Slowly the figure grabbed the ends of the blanket and wrapped it around Liz's shoulders so they were both surrounded by it. She slid her hands around his waist and down onto his buttocks pulling him closer so they had full body contact. He let out a gasp at the physical contact. Liz looked up into his eyes which were black with passion. Suddenly he bent his head and captured her mouth with his. Liz automatically opened her mouth to allow him entry, she wanted him inside her in one way or the other. The kiss was deep, desperate and passionate. He slid his hands down to her behind and lifted her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist frantically, desperate not to loose contact with his lower half. She pressed herself tightly against him which made him moan with pleasure. This sound excited Liz even more. Her hands travelled up into his hair, gripping and pulling every which way. Liz gripped tighter with her legs which made him loose balance and feel backwards onto the bed behind them. She let out a little giggle when he flipped them around so that she was below him.  
"God I love you" He whispered reaching out and removing a stray hair which lay across Liz's face,  
"I love you too Max" Liz replied moving her head up and lightly kissing him on the mouth before letting her head sink back down onto the pillow, "Joshua's gunna be here any minute" Liz said starting to sit up but he grabbed her arms and pushed them back behind her head.  
"And your point is.......?" Max asked with a little smile before kissing her again passionately hoping that it would change her mind. Liz grabbed the best posts behind her head, this was getting intense.   
"Liz honey" Came a voice from the other side of the door "Liz? Are you in there?" Her mother called.  
Liz ignored the voice for a second just enjoying the feel of Max's hands on her body, parts where they'd never been but the voice got louder. Max started to kiss Liz's stomach gently leaving a trial down to her belly button, not hearing the voice.  
"Liz! Are you ok?" The voice shouted  
"Shit! Max it's my mother" Liz said breathlessly not moving a muscle, it felt so nice being so close   
to him. Liz looked down at Max who continued to kiss the skin just above her Jean line, this was pure bliss.   
"Liz, can I come in?" Her mother asked knocking at the door  
"No no! Don't come in, um i'm....um changing"Liz said desperating trying to force her to brain to function, Max wasn't helping one little bit. "Max...you have.....you have to go" Liz said forcing herself to say it. Max looked up at her with utter passion in his eyes, she could never resist that look.  
"Just a few minutes more" Max begged sliding his hands up her body,  
"Liz! It doesn't take you this long to get changed, now let me in!" Liz's mother demanded trying to open the door only to find that it was locked,  
"I won't be long mum" Liz shouted sliding out from under Max and off the bed  
"Max, please you have to leave" Liz begged grabbing his hand and trying to pull him off the bed  
"But what if I don't want to go" Max said pulling her arm which made her topple on top of him, Liz let out a little giggle.  
"Right well Joshua's coming up the fire escape as we speak, I hope you're decent" Liz's mother said calmly. Liz leaped off the bed dragging Max with her,  
"You have to hide!" Liz screeched quietly desperately shoving him in her bathroom "Don't come out till I say so" Liz said quickly before closing the door but Max stopped it with his foot,  
"But what if I want to be found" Max said with a little smile before grabbing Liz and dragging her into the bathroom with him and kicking the door behind her. He kissed her passionately, trying to convince her that he was the one she wanted not that other scum bag. Liz just melted into the kiss, as soon as his lips touched hers her mind went blank. She was soon snapped out of her trance by the sound of knocking on the door,  
"Liz? Are you in there?" Joshua said gently knocking on the door  
"er, yea....i'll only be a minute" Liz said after desperately dragging her lips away from Max's. He slowly moved his mouth down her neck ignoring the fact that Joshua was just the other side of the door."Max, will you stop!" Liz whispered angrily before stepping back away from him. "Get in here, don't move or make a sound till I say so ok?" She said pulling back the bath curtain and pushing him behind it.  
"Yes miss!" Max said sniggering, he found this situation rather amusing. He didn't even think how hard this must be for Liz, having to deal with two guys who just wouldn't listen to her. Max slid down the wall and wrapped his arms around his legs and listened, how was Liz going to get out of this one? He thought to himself  
Liz quickly inspected her reflection in the mirror, checking she didn't look like she'd just run the marathon or something. She placed her hand on the door handle,  
"Are you in the shower? I could come scrub your back!"Joshua shouted from the door. Max rose to his feet, he clenched his fists and was about to leap out of the bath but Liz reached out a hand and stopped him,  
"Calm down, he's only joking!" Liz said with an amused face, she loved it when Max got all protective.  
Liz reached back out for the door handle and opened the door. Joshua was sitting on the end of her bed, Liz quickly kicked the bathroom door behind her shut.  
"About time, so are you ready now?" Joshua said standing up and walking over to her,  
"I really don't feel well" Liz said trying to sound drained, "I really need to lie down, maybe I should have an early night or something" Liz said backing up against the bathroom door, there was no way anyone was going to get past this door.  
"Awwwwww I was really looking forward to it, are you sure you don't want to?" Joshua asked walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist,  
"Yea I think it's best if I stay in, I'm sorry" Liz said looking up at him, she could drown in his deep blue eyes,  
"Ok well as long as we go out tomorrow, I never get you to myself" He said pulling her closer to him. Liz couldn't help but enjoy the closeness. She loved Max but that didn't stop her from being attracted to Joshua.  
"I'm sure that can be arranged" Liz said smiling up at him  
"Well I better leave you alone to get some sleep then" Joshua said leaning down and kissing her lightly "Sweet dreams. By the way, you look really sexy tonight" He said lightly before heading for the door. A loud noise came from inside the bathroom which stopped Joshua in his tracks, he turned around.  
"What was that?!" Joshua asked concerned. Liz looked behind her, that must have been Max. What was he doing?!  
"Oh, It must have been a shower gel falling down into the ...err into the bath" Liz said quickly trying to come up with excuses  
"Oh......ok then, night!" He said before walking through the door and gently shutting it behind him. Liz followed him to the door and locked It quickly before turning around and sliding down the door to the floor. Her chest felt tight and she was finding it hard to breath, she couldn't handle all this stress. She let out a long sigh, she let her head drop into her hands. How did she manage to get herself into that situation?!   
"Liz?" Max called quietly while slowly opening the bathroom door "Liz? Are you there?"   
"Yes unfortunately" Liz said quietly into her hands not wanting to look up at him. Max slowly started to walk over to her. "Will you please leave me alone, I think you've done enough for one night" Liz said still avoiding his glance  
"It's both our faults, we can't help caring for each other" Max said continuing to walk over to her,  
"Max, stop! Will you just leave, I really need to some rest" She said looking down into her hands  
"Are you going to be ok?" Max asked standing in the middle of her room, he felt so hopeless. Liz was upset and he would do anything to be able to wipe her tears away. She looked up at him with red wet eyes,"Liz, I...." Max began but was interrupted  
"Goodbye Max" Liz said lightly. He looked at her for a moment, maybe she could see his pain in his eyes.  
"Goodnight Liz" He said quietly still looking into her eyes. He paused for a moment before climbing through her window and down the ladder.   
She closed her eyes and let her head drop, as if the sight of him caused her pain.Tears rolled down from her tightly shut eyes onto her red flushed cheeks.  



	7. In the Arms of Another Part 7

Liz slowly wiped the counter down following the hand motions with her eyes, her whole body was lost in the movement. Her eyelids felt heavy, she could feel them gradually falling until they hit her cheek and her head dropped forward. This jolted Liz out of her dream world and made her suddenly conscience of the people around her. She tucked the stray dangling hairs behind her ears, rested her elbows on the counter and dropped her head into her hands. The crashdown was quiet, which meant she was the only waitress working. Usually she would complain about this but today she just didn't want the hassle. Liz just stared into space.....  
"Joshua I don't love u, I love Max and I am going to be with him" Liz's voice was firm and harsh. Joshua stood in front of her; the smile soon disappeared off his face and was replaced by an angry expression,  
"What do u mean u love Max, u love me!" Joshua shouted while all the customers stared   
"I don't! I love Max so will you please leave" Liz said firmly   
"I refuse, I am not leaving until u realise you're making a mistake" He said sitting down on the nearest stool  
"Joshua! Get the hell out of here" Liz screamed at him tugging at his arm  
"Why do you wanna be with that geek, he's a complete loser" Joshua said laughing to himself  
"No he's not, you're the loser. Will u just leave" Liz asked   
"I mean, roses! How gay can u get!" Joshua shouted loudly  
"Roses? But u gave me roses" Liz stopped pulling on his arm and stood staring at him  
"No, Max did, I just thought i'd gain some brownie points by giving them to u myself" Joshua said with a smirk "Clever huh"   
"Get out!!" Liz screamed pulling him off the chair and kicking him, he went flying and smashed through the window. Liz stood with a small, satisfied smile on her face.  
"Liz!, Hello!"  
Liz was snapped out of her daydream by Joshua standing in front of her shouting at her.  
"Oh sorry, I was somewhere else" Liz said rubbing her forehead, how embarrassing!  
"It's ok, I just wanted to see how you were" Joshua said putting his arms around her shoulders  
"Oh, I'm alright. I just need more sleep" Liz said shrugging off his arms.  
"Is something wrong?" He gently asked looking into her eyes, almost as if he was trying to read them  
"Actually yea,....yea there is" Liz said, she needed to get this out before it got any worse "I need to speak to you"  
"Sure, what about?" Joshua said staring worryingly at her. Liz indicated an empty booth in front of them and they sat down.   
"So what's up?" Joshua asked putting his hands on top of hers. Liz shifted nervously in the booth.  
"I, er.....i have something to tell you and I don't want you to over react" Liz said staring into his eyes, she needed to focus on him.  
"Right,...i think I can do that" He said nodding  
"well........ this is so hard to say so i'm just gunna come out and say it.......I am in love with someone else" Liz said gently squeezing his hands but he sharply drew them away,  
"Who?" Joshua said avoiding Liz's eyes  
"Max, the guy who you met at...." Liz began  
"I know who Max is, I should have known" Joshua said leaning back in the booth  
"What do you mean?" Liz asked  
"I knew there was something between you by just the way you both looked at each other, I knew you two had history" Joshua said fiddling with the menu which was sitting on the table "I'm just sorry I got involved, I thought you actually liked me" Joshua said looking up into her eyes  
"I did! I liked you a lot, it's just that I love Max and it's unfair on you to keep leading you on" Liz said quieting looking into his eyes "I care for you a lot"  
"Don't give me that crap Liz, we both know you never liked me. You just needed someone to get your mind off that Max guy" Joshua said, his voice starting to get a little angry.  
"I did and still do care for you. I just can't help feeling how I feel Joshua, you have to understand" Liz pleaded, reaching for his hands but he but them on his lap  
"Oh I understand Liz, i'll be out of your way now. Your experiment will be leaving now" Joshua said sliding out of the booth  
"Joshua, wait!" Liz shouted quickly sliding out of the booth and taking hold of his hand  
"Please don't leave it like this between us, I am so sorry for what i've done. I really don't wanna lose you as a friend, you mean too much to me" Liz explained a tear rolling down her cheek, she couldn't let him slip away. He had been a great friend to her and she couldn't let them part like this.  
"I'm just hurt Liz" Joshua said quietly, looking down at the ground "I cared for you, I still do but how can I trust you now" Joshua said looking up into her eyes "We can't suddenly be friends again, it just doesn't work like that"  
"Well we'll start slow then, I don't expect you to forgive and forget just please don't write me off altogether" Liz said gripping his hand. Joshua looked down at her hand and then back up into her eyes.   
"Ok but I think I better leave before things get even more complicated" Joshua said letting go of her hand   
"Ok, do you need any help getting your things together?" Liz asked  
"Na, i'll be fine" Joshua said before heading out of the back door and headed upstairs.  
*Well that went well* Liz thought to herself with a sigh.  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
The taxi finally arrived and Liz was forced to say goodbye, she knew deep down that she would never see him again which made the whole ordeal even worse.  
"Well, this is it!" Joshua said once he had packed his suitcases into the boot and made his way round to where this was standing.  
"Yea, I spose it is" Liz said standing with her hands behind her back, not sure how to act.  
"Well speak to you soon" Joshua said embracing her in a tight hug  
"Yea, take care" Liz said quietly, against his shoulder. He slowly let go of her and walked towards the car, "Take care of yourself u hear!"  
"And you" he replied before getting in the taxi. Liz waved as it drove off into the distance...Now she had to focus on problems closer to heart.  



	8. In the Arms of Another Part 8

Liz hitched her bag strap higher on her shoulder and sighed *   
bloody bag *. It was one of her many new buy's from the holidays. She   
had bought a whole new wardrobe that was completely different from   
what she was used to, more of Maria's style. According to Maria, getting   
a new wardrobe was the best way of getting over your man. Liz wasn't   
sure whether this would work but she was ready to give anything a try.  
She slowing strode in, feeling her sandals rub at the sides of her   
feet. Liz staggered down the hall as gracefully as possible until she   
reached her locker. She opened it wide and started to unpack her bag. Her   
bag was way too small, it was Maria's fault for making her buy some   
ridiculously tiny pink shoulder bag which was completely impractical.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Max had woken up late and was therefore dragged out of bed by Isabel.   
Max pulled on his trousers, his new shirt (desperate attempt to make Liz   
notice him) and his denim jacket. He paused in front of the mirror,   
carefully inspecting his reflection. He wanted to make a good impression   
on Liz, they hadn't seen each other for quite awhile.  
He quickly ran up the steps in front of the school, he couldn't be   
late on the first day back. He slowed down once he reached the top and   
slowly strode down the corridor, turned the corner and there she was.   
Max paused, what should he do? He could just walk past and pretend that   
he hadn't seen her or he could just go say hi, there's no harm in saying   
hello is there?!  
Max took a deep breath and began walking over in Liz's direction,  
"Hey Maxy Boy" A hand slammed down onto Max's shoulder and he   
was forced to stop.  
"Hi Michael" Max said with a disappointed sigh,  
"Don't be too glad to see me will ya" Michael said in a sarcastic tone  
"It's just that, I'm…I'm kinda busy" Max said looking over to Liz who   
was still loading up her locker. Michael followed Max's glance,  
"Look Max" Michael said turning Max around by his shoulders to face   
him, "You gotta let her go, she's moved on and so should you" Michael   
said like he knew everything about everything.  
"Look Michael, as I treasure your priceless advice you're not exactly one   
to talk. What's happening with you and Maria?" Max asked with raised   
eyebrows.  
"We have both moved on….it's for the best" Michael explained as if he   
was telling himself more than Max.  
"Well I'm happy for you two but its not the same for me and Liz. I know   
she loves me and I love her, I just need her to realise she needs me" Max   
explained looking over his shoulder yet again at Liz.  
"Snap out of it Max!! She…does…not…want…you" Michael said slowly   
and loudly,  
"You have no idea Michael" Max said shaking his head " And will you   
keep your voice down!" Max ordered suddenly realising that they had   
suddenly become the centre or attention.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
Liz continued to unpack her bag, she couldn't belief the amount of books   
she had, she felt like Mary Popins! Suddenly she heard loud voices from   
behind her, she turned around. Max and Michael were having what   
seemed to look like a fight in the middle of the corridor  
"Snap out of it Max! She does not want you" Michael shouted. Who's   
she? Is Max dating?  
"You have no idea Michael!" Max shouted back. What were they talking   
about?  
"You are not soul mates Max! You're with Tess" Michael said back   
quieter than before but Liz could still hear what he was saying, they were   
talking about her. Liz never wanted to become the reason that Michael   
and Max fought, they needed to stick together.  
  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x  
  
"You know full well I don't want Tess, I love Liz and I will be with her"   
Max explained looking over in Liz's direction. Liz stood staring back, he   
realised she'd heard everything they'd said. He watched as she slowly   
dragged her eyes away from his, shut her locker and walked away to her   
next lesson. Max quickly ran after her, he needed to explain. He caught   
up with her and grabbed her shoulder,  
"Liz wait" Max said desperately still with his hand on her shoulder. Liz   
slowly turned around,  
"What Max?" Liz asked quietly avoiding eye contact, her face was   
slightly flushed. Max had a flash back of them kissing on her bed   
wrapped up in a blanket, he knew she'd seen the same thing.  
"I just wanted to say….i'm sorry" Max said quietly, he desperately tried   
to get the images of them kissing out of his head. He had to focus  
"Yea, so am I. I led you on, we both knew that it was over but I let into   
temptation. I'm sorry Max" Liz explained still not looking into his eyes   
but looking down at their feet.  
"I'm not sorry for that and I never will be" Max said with a smile but it   
slowly turned into a frown when he got no reaction from Liz "I am sorry   
for putting you in that situation and for getting in the way of you and   
Joshua, you two make a good couple" Max explained, forcing himself to   
believe it.  
"Me and Joshua are no longer a couple, I broke it off" Liz explained   
finally looking up into Max's eyes.  
"You did, why?" Max said hiding the smile on his face. He couldn't   
believe it, this was such a good sign! Liz was slowly giving in, he could   
feel it.  
"Because it wasn't fair on him, it was never going to work in the first   
place. I needed something to get my mind of things and there he was" Liz   
explained "There to be used".  
"You didn't use him Liz…I know you cared for him, you wouldn't have   
brought him here otherwise" Max explained fiddling with his rucksack   
strap.  
"I spose" Liz replied, the bell sounded. Liz pointed upwards, "Better go,   
see you around Max"  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Liz rushed off to class, not looking back. She had to sort things out with   
Max but she just didn't have the time right now and she definitely wasn't   
in the right mental state either. There was a huge bio exam tomorrow and   
she had a whole evening of revision to look forward to*goody*.  
Liz twirled her pen round between her fingers, drifting slowly into Max   
land. Visions of him flooded her brain, as soon as she realised what she   
was doing she quickly gave herself a mental slap and pushed aside the   
images. She found herself doing that recently, mentally beating herself up   
over her feelings towards Max. Maybe she should just give in.  
  
~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~  
  
Max watched as Liz walked off into the classroom, he just wished they   
could go back to the way they were. He knew she felt the same way deep   
down, he just needed to bring it to the surface but how? Something   
drastic was gunna have to happen…..  
  
  



End file.
